1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of restraint of objects to prevent damage due to physical shock, or the like.
The invention is even more particularly in the field of restrain of objects located within structures and the like;
The invention is most particularly in the field of a unique method and apparatus for restraining objects in structures or the like when subjected to severe stress, such as may be caused by an earthquake or other physical impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been attempts to provide proper restrain for objects such as water heaters, refrigerators, water coolers, cabinets, and the like, as described in the summary of the invention, which follows. In this invention, however, I have provided a unique strap and angular anchoring arrangement. I know of no prior art which approaches this problem in the manner of this invention.